


Orquídeas

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shiro being a disaster gay, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro es un desesperado oficinista con una única misión: encontrar 100 juniberries para la reunión de trabajo.





	Orquídeas

Palabra #1: Primer encuentro

Detalles: Universo alterno.

Extensión: 2572 palabras.

 

**_Orquídeas_ **

 

Sus dedos presionaron una y otra vez el botón del ascensor. Castañeó los dientes al ver la flechita roja brillar sin resultado alguno. Se atropelló a la salida de emergencia, bajando las escaleras a zancadas. Al diablo, tocará bajar diez pisos corriendo. En el camino se sacó el saco del traje y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata que le apretaba la garganta y la cordura.

No podía ser posible. Simplemente no.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo. Tropezando los escalones lo tomó y descolgó la llamada.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —chilló sin aliento, a sabiendas de quien se trataba sin ver siquiera la pantalla.

—¡Rápido, Shiro! —insistió su jefa Allura, con la voz más aguda por el nerviosismo— ¡Las necesitamos!

Entornó los ojos con agotamiento.

La multinacional de seguros _Altea_ era la más prestigiosa del mercado y anualmente ofrecían una serie de conferencias donde sus aliados y competencia por igual se reunían entre bufets y música alegre. La manera de manejarse la compañía, de puertas para adentro como hacia afuera era envidiable. Aquella proyección de seguridad, dinamismo e inusitada jovialidad era novedosa en tan insípido rubro, y todo se debía a su nueva directiva, encabezada por Allura, hija del fundador ya fallecido. Sin embargo, como toda empresa, se manejaba con sus rituales y tradiciones.

Una en particular, fuertemente ligada con una flor, que además era parte de su logotipo.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Allura, no te as-

—¡Entonces ni te molestes en volver! —amenazó molesta— ¡A menos que sea con las juniberries! —y colgó.

Shiro resopló, mirando la pantalla del celular. Tropezó, agarrándose de la barandilla en medio del mini infarto.

—Oh, diablos. ¡Mataré a Lance! —gritó, saltando los últimos escalones y corriendo hacia la calle.

Si el buffet del mediodía con su más aguerrida competencia, la recién constituida compañía _Oriande_ , no tenía de esas jodidas flores de juniberry en los centros de mesa, Allura los iba a matar. Lotor era un aliado estratégico potencial y un acuerdo era necesario.

Además de que a Allura se le salía la baba por él, claro está.

Así que no escatimaron gastos en hacer una reunión con música amena, platillos divinos y una decoración sencilla pero preciosa a la par…

Y todo habría resultado excelente, de no ser por Lance, a quién se le encargó la compra de los cien centros de mesas personalizados con las dichosas juniberries en la floristería de confianza de la compañía, Olkari, la única en la ciudad que las cultivaba. Por un error en el pedido los centros de mesa fueron entregados días antes del evento y Lance se rehusó en llevarlas a la empresa, justificando que se morirían por el frío de los aires acondicionados. En fin, asumió la paternidad de más de cien flores exóticas en su apartamento de soltero y murieron por mas rociador de agua fresca que usó. Allura casi lo despide al verlo llegar chillando con una carretilla repleta de macetas muertas, hasta que Shiro intervino en su defensa.

¿Y ahora qué?

Él de idiota corriendo por toda la ciudad buscando flores exóticas. Olkari estaba cerrada y por más súplicas que recibió los dueños no estaban en ese momento en la ciudad para abrir y salvarlos.

Tenía menos de una hora para improvisar, y aunque eso no se le daba mal, improvisar con flores exóticas al pellejo de un despido o peor, un berrinche de su jefa, no era su especialidad.

Entró de floristería en floristería a atormentar a empleados por flores medianamente al gusto de su exigente jefa, sin resultados favorables.

_> > ¿Y estas?_

Le escribió, enviándole una foto de un ramo de flores de una florería.

_< < ¡No, son muy feas, parecen maleza morada!_

Escuchó en su mente la voz disgustada de Allura taladrarle el cerebro.

_> > ¿Y estas qué tal? Si compro cien nos hacen un descuento…_

Volvió a rechazar.

_< <¡¡¡¡¡Ni hablar!!!!!_

_> >P-Pero son bon-_

_< < ¡Las juniberries, Shiro, necesito juniberries! ¿Cómo no tendré al símbolo de la empresa en esta reunión tan importante? ¡Estamos hablando de Lotor! ¡Si acepta integrarse a nosotros sacaríamos por completo del mercado a Zarkon’s Company!_

Shiro soltó el teléfono y se sobó el entrecejo con los dedos.

_> > ¿Y si me paga un boleto de avión para ir a la selva de dónde sea que sacaron esas juniberries?_

Burló con sarcasmo, ya fuera de sus casillas, y eso era decir demasiado. Sólo Slav, el del departamento de Estadísticas le enloquecía así con sus cálculos agobiantes.

_< < ¡Apúrate!_

Suspiró.

Lance le debía pagar el almuerzo.

Al menos por un mes.

Recorrió cinco floristerías, sin resultado alguno más que chillidos vía mensaje de texto.

—Me rindo… —se dejó tirar sobre un banco del parque, mirando a las nubes. Le dio igual tener su pulcra camisa de botones blanca fuera de los pantalones y sucia de tierra de tanto cargar macetas. Si quedaba desempleado ya tendría que acostumbrarse a lucir como un vagabundo en el parque. Suspiró y se sentó, llevando los ojos con desdén alrededor. Encarnó la ceja al reconocer un pequeño letrero y macetas afuera de un local de paredes moradas:

_“Marmora”_

Qué nombre más peculiar para una floristería.

—Veamos que tal… —rezongó sin muchos ánimos. Esos minutos estando tirado como indigente no fueron tan malos después de todo, quizás podría cogerle gusto a estar desempleado y viviendo en la calle…

Entró al pequeño local, el perfume revuelto de las flores y plantas azotó su nariz. Había una escalera de caracol metálica a un rincón, hileras de macetas y estantes con más de ellas y un enorme perro peludo dormitando debajo del mostrador.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —sonrió afable un hombre. Shiro enarcó la ceja. El sujeto era alto, musculoso y una cicatriz surcaba su ceja. Era un tipo apuesto y con cierto misterio. No pegaba con una floristería en absoluto.

—Eh… Buenas tardes —se acercó— Busco para ya cien flores para unos centros de mesa, es una urgencia —resopló, haciendo sonreír al sujeto— ¿Cuáles tiene?  ¿Juniberries?

El hombre soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a los lados como pidiendo auxilio.

—Bueno, podemos hacerle el pedido con girasoles, rosas, claveles… —luchó por enumerar. Shiro pestañeó confuso.

—No, no, cien flores, ¿Juniberries? ¿Las tiene? —insistió.

—¿J-Junbequé? —el hombre parpadeó, realmente confundido.

El colmo.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar al bolsillo.

—¡Juniberries! —chilló extendiendo los brazos— Ya sabe, son como… de ¿morado? ¿rosa? Y tienen estos… —intentó describir con las manos, sin éxito, a juzgar la mirada aterrada del hombre— ¡picos! ¡estos picos! ¡por favor, ayúdeme!

—¡Papá! —llamó en un grito alguien por las escaleras. Unos pasos resonaron el metal de la escalera. Ambos miraron a esa dirección, apareciendo un joven de cabello negro alborotado y tierra en la mejilla que sostenía una maceta de rosas blancas bajo el brazo— ¿Este loco quién es? —reclamó, clavando sus ojos en él con enojo.

Violetas, sus ojos eran de un brillante y enojado violeta.

Shiro sonrojó.

—No seas grosero con los clientes —reprendió. Se giró a mirarle, encogiendo de hombros con una risita— Lo siento, tiene su carácter.

El chico frunció aún más el ceño.

—Te está gritando —defendió protector— Es él quien actúa grosero —dejó la maceta en el suelo y se acercó, cruzado de brazos— ¿Qué pasa? —le interpeló a Shiro directamente.

Shiro quiso que la Tierra se lo tragara. Esos ojos severos y brillantes le miraban y esos puños apretados eran de temer. Le llevaba como una cabeza de altura, era más fornido, y seguramente de mayor edad, y, aun así, el chico era intimidante.

Intimidante, pero inusualmente apuesto.

Era hermoso, demonios.

—Buscaba unas… unas ju…ju… ¿juancherries? —le sonrió, apenado.

El chico enarcó la ceja, igual de extrañado.

—¿Qué son juancherries…? —rio bajito el padre.

Shiro suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—N-No, olvídelo —agitó las manos— Lo lamento, me retiro —despidió derrotado, saliendo del local.

—Oye —esa voz le llamó.

—¿Qué? —giró, viendo esos ojos más suaves mirándole.

—¿Juniberries? ¿Esas son? —adivinó.

—Eh… sí —se acercó, con esperanzas renovadas.

El chico carcajeó burlón.

—Son flores del desierto —corrigió sabiondo— Así las llamamos aquí.

—¡Flores del desierto! —rio con alegría el padre al resolverse el pequeño misterio— Oh, ya, disculpe caballero —se dirigió avergonzado hacia a Shiro— Los expertos en flores son mi esposa y Keith —rio, ladeando la cabeza.

Keith.

—¿Del desierto? —miró al muchacho.

—Sí, nacen en los oasis de los desiertos y sobreviven a todo —jactó, picando su propia frente en un gesto arrogante— Son las flores de la fortaleza —por un momento, lo creyó, esos ojos violetas centellaron con ilusión. Al segundo frunció el ceño, volviendo a ese semblante huraño— Como sea, ¿cien dices? —carraspeó y se giró con desinterés— No creo tengamos tantas, pero puedo revisar —fue hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose a mirarle de soslayo— ¿Te vienes?

No fue una pregunta.

—E-Eh, ¡sí, sí! —dejó su saco sobre el mostrador y le siguió corriendo.

—¿Les preparo café, té? —preguntó sonriente el hombre desde abajo.

—¡Papá! Es un cliente, no el vecino —quejó gruñón.

—Pero se ve todo alterado… —se escuchó murmurar con una mano en la mejilla— ¡Té de manzanilla será! —asintió, yéndose a la trastienda a prepararlo.

Shiro siguió al chico hasta abrirse ante ambos una terraza amplia y repleta de macetas de plantas, flores rústicas y cactus. Parpadeó asombrado por la selva expuesta ante él.

—¿Aquí las cuidan? —jadeó sorprendido, buscando con la mirada las dichosas juniberries del mal.

—Sí, mamá las trajo de un viaje y yo las cultivé —dijo, guiándolo entre aquel laberinto al sol y el viento fresco— Aquí el sol les da de lleno y crecen a gusto sin tanto ruido —le imaginó sonreír, porque su voz se sintió más amable y entusiasta.

Le gustaban aquellas flores, lo juró.

Shiro suspiró fascinado al ver aquel rincón de cubetas y macetas con arbustos de flores purpureas de pistilos de oro cálido. Eran de pétalos grandes y un perfume enloquecedor.

—Son más hermosas que las de Olkari… —murmuró.

El chico rio.

—¿ _Olkari_? —quiso corroborar con la ceja enarcada— Lo tomaré como un elogio —le sonrió y Shiro sintió el estómago ingrávido. Si con su cara de niño peleón era guapo, con aquella sonrisa que suavizaba aún más esos rasgos angelicales se volvía indescriptible— A ver… —desvió la mirada, revisando una pequeña libreta— Tengo para tu pedido, menos una —advirtió con el índice en alto— Podemos enviártelas en nuestro camión, pero pagarás el transporte.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por q-qué? —balbuceó entre el nerviosismo de estar con él y la preocupación— ¡Son cien!

El chico se cruzó de brazos y se le enfrentó.

—Está muy bebé —murmuró malhumorado, señalando la pequeña maceta donde un botón de juniberry aún sin florecer estaba— No le daré una juniberry bebé a un desconocido… —añadió, abultando los labios inconscientemente.

—P-Puedes decirme Shiro —sonrió tenso.

—Bien, Shiro —le devolvió la sonrisa con sorna— No le daré una juniberry bebé a Shiro —corrigió, frunciendo el ceño.

—P-Pero…

Un dedo se clavó en medio de sus labios.

El corazón a Shiro se le precipitó y maldijo en silencio sentir las mejillas calientes. ¿Mejillas? Hasta las orejas hervían en ese invernadero natural.

—Te daré una orquídea para que dejes de balbucear —amenazó— Tómalo o déjalo —Shiro tragó grueso y asintió aterrado. El chico suavizó su expresión y entornó los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa— Relájate, no es el fin del mundo por una flor menos, oficinista —carcajeó, agachándose a cortar las flores con una tijera enorme.

—¡Q-Que me digas S-Shiro! —chilló totalmente abochornado. Lo que faltaba para hacer el día peor: ser intimidado y avergonzado por ese muchacho. Se inclinó a ayudarle, o pretendiendo hacerlo porque le ignoraba en realidad— ¿Tu nombre? ¿Keith? —quiso corroborar.

Entre esos matorrales de florecillas de todas las tonalidades purpureas posibles, esos ojos a juego le miraron de soslayo.

—Keith —y esa sonrisa amistosa volvió a florecer.

—¡Aquí el té! ¿Le gusta la canela? Traje galletas de canela. —llamó el padre de Keith sin dejar de sonreír.

  * •••••



Lance, Hunk, Pidge y Shiro se dejaron caer sobre las sillas apilonadas a un rincón. Pidge se quitó los estúpidos tacones y Hunk se acababa una bandeja con canapés sobrantes mientras Lance refunfuñaba infantil, ignorando a la jefa enganchada del brazo de ese estirado de traje y cabello blanco en una coleta.

—Realmente son preciosas y eso que a mí ni me gustan estas cosas —sonrió Pidge, picando los pétalos de la juniberry en el centro de mesa— ¿En serio te salieron a ese precio?

Shiro asintió, acostándose en una hilera de sillas.

Al menos todo había acabado. Sin embargo, aún en medio de ese ir y venir, comida deliciosa y charlas aburridas, no dejó de pensar en esos de iracunda amatista.

Keith.

Y hasta esas galletas de canela caseras estuvieron geniales.

—Sí, son una floristería pequeña… —suspiró, haciendo al trío enarcar la ceja y mirarse entre sí— Se ve que le dedican amor a cada una de ellas… —añadió, profundizando esa sonrisita cómplice entre los tres.

Vieron a Allura acercarse a ellos rápidamente o como le permitían sus tacones y vestido formal blanco. Mientras, Lotor y sus secretarias esperaban en el pasillo a que llegara el ascensor.

—Chicos —llamó sonriente Allura. Sus ojos centellaban de entusiasmo— La reunión fue un éxito, ¡logramos aliarnos! —cuchicheó feliz. De inmediato, sus mejillas sonrosaron— Y a Lotor le encantó la orquídea de nuestra mesa, fue una gran idea, Shiro —felicitó, tomando la orquídea que jugaba entre sus dedos, poniéndosela en la oreja al hombre.

Shiro ruborizó al recordar los ojos fascinantes a ese mismo tono.

—¿Entonces no seré despedido? —lloriqueó Lance.

—No —le sonrió Allura, para después tirar de su oreja— Pero deja de querer encargarte tú de todo solo, ¡que somos un equipo! —regañó, haciendo reír a los demás. Lance se sobó la orejita lastimada para después abalanzarse al mayor de todos en un abrazo meloso.

—¡Gracias, Shiro! ¡Eres el mejor!

Los demás aplaudieron entre risas.

  * •••••



La campanilla de _Marmora_ tintineó a la puerta abrirse. Kosmo alzó las orejitas y removió la cola.

Keith soltó su revista de motocicletas y enarcó la ceja, cruzándose de brazos tras el mostrador.

—H-Hola —balbuceó esa suave y gentil voz, provocándole una risita burlona.

Ese sujeto raro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, señor oficinista? —se recargó Keith del mostrador, enarcando la ceja. Sus ojos centellaban con esa valentía y viveza y sus labios sonreían con la confianza de siempre.

—Shiro —corrigió.

Keith recargó el mentón de sus manos y asintió.

—Señor oficinista que prefiere ser llamado Shiro —corrigió, afilando la mirada.

Shiro tragó grueso, se había tirado a la boca del lobo.

—¿La juniberry bebé ya creció? —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

El chico dejó la coquetería descarada para fruncir el ceño.

—No te daré mi bebé para que pase frío en esas oficinas aburridas —negó.

Shiro negó rápidamente, agitando las manos. Keith suavizó el entrecejo y se inclinó, queriendo adivinar sus intenciones.

—Tranquilo, hoy vine a buscar orquídeas —excusó como le permitía ese rubor terrible. El pelinegro de ojos violetas parpadeó ofuscado.

—Claro —encogió de hombros— ¿Cuántas?

Era ahora o nunca, Takashi Shirogane.

—Dos —dijo determinado, mirándole fijamente.

Keith tardó instantes en entender esos ojos rasgados y negros clavados en los suyos grandes y que brillaron.

Shiro no esperó ver ese rostro reflejo de la valentía y el descaro teñir a mejillas rojas.

Keith se volvió a reclinar del mostrador, disimulando su propio rubor con una mano al mentón.

—Vaya, cuando dejas de balbucear llegas a ser realmente simpático —le sonrió con dulzura.


End file.
